Sorry, Tuijjang Happy Birthday!
by EXOLunatics
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Kris tetap sibuk dan tidak ada yang memberi ucapan selamat. Kasihan sekali. Adakah member yang ingat akan ulang tahunnya?


**Title: Sorry, Tuijjang. Happy Birthday!**

Main cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Support cast: All member EXO

Genre: Family and Humor maybe

Rated: K+ or T?

Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, SM Entertainment, dan diri sendiri. Tapi alur sah dari otak author yang mengetik mulai dari jam 5 subuh #ga nanya

Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Kris tetap sibuk dan tidak ada yang memberi ucapan selamat. Kasihan sekali. Adakah member yang ingat akan ulang tahunnya?

Warning: OOC, fic project ultah yang ancur banget, typho(s), EYD tidak sesuai, dll

A.N: Annyeong, yeoreobeun… Kali ini author buat FF khusus buat ultah our leader yang tidak lain adalah Kris! Saengil chukhamnida, gege… Semoga panjang umur, tambah ganteng dan berkharisma, tambah keren, jadi leader yang bagus buat semua member, dan semoga bisa ketemu author yang cantik ini :3 #yang terakhir buang!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi di kota metropolitan bernama Seoul sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi setempat. Sekarang kita akan melihat di sebuah dorm yang di tempati boyband bimbingan SM Entertainment yang sudah lumayan terkenal. Terdapat di sana seorang namja berambut blonde masih tidur di ranjangnya dengan lelap.

Tok tok

"Tuijjang, cepat bangun. Mau sarapan tidak?", tanya seorang namja dari luar kamar namja tadi.  
"Nanti, Kyungsoo… Aku masih mengantuk..", kata Kris -Namja tadi- sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Cklek

"Bangun, tuijjang… Kita ada jadwal hari ini…", kata Kyungsoo sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Kris setelah masuk ke kamarnya.  
"Aku masih mengantuk…"  
"Gege, ayo bangun… Kita harus pergi sebentar lagi….", kata seorang namja dengan mata panda yang baru masuk ke kamar Kris.  
"Ah, Tao… Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan? Aku masih mengantuk…"  
"Tapi, ge.. Kita benar-benar harus pergi. Kita ada jadwal…"  
"Memang jadwal apa?", tanya Kris.  
"Kita harus perform, rekaman radio, latihan untuk album baru, siaran di variety show, dan akhh… Masih banyak lagi", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Aku malas", kata Kris.  
"Ya! Gege! Bangun! Gege kan leader, harus memberi contoh yang bagus untuk kami…", omel Tao.  
"Tapi aku baru tidur jam setengah 3 tadi…", kata Kris *Author malah bangun yang jam setengah 3 dini hari #ga nanya*  
"Terserah. Tapi tuijjang harus bangun! Kita bisa terlambat!", kata Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimut yang Kris pakai.  
"Aish, arasseo! Aku bangun sekarang!", kata Kris sambil duduk di ranjangnya.  
"Gege lebih baik mandi. Manajer hyung sebentar lagi menjemput", kata Tao.  
"Iya…", jawab Kris lalu mengambil handuk dan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tao dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar dari kamar KrisTao.

"Hyung, sekarang tanggal berapa?", tanya Sehun kepada Suho yang sedang membaca koran.  
"Tanggal 6 November. Memang kenapa?", kata Suho sambil menatap Sehun.  
"Berarti ini hari ini ulang tahun….", kata Sehun yang sengaja digantungkannya.  
"Ulang tahun siapa?", tanya Suho.  
"Ulang tahun Super Junior sunbae!", kata Sehun sok heboh  
"Iya, kau benar! Tapi aku dengar perayaannya dimajukan bulan lalu", kata Suho.  
"Biar saja lah. Lebih baik kita fokus pada jadwal hari ini", ucap Sehun yang tumben-tumbennya berwibawa.  
"Kau memang benar… Mana tuijjang?", tanya Suho.  
"Apa tuijjang-tuijjang?", tanya Kris yang entah sejak kapan ada di dekat Suho dan Sehun.  
"Hyaaaa…..", teriak Sehun seperti orang yang melihat setan.  
"Tidak perlu heboh seperti itu. Aku bukan ahntu", kata Kris.  
"Ayo, semua sarapan!", kata Lay sambil menepuk tangannya menyuruh semua member sarapan.  
"Ne, eomma…", sahut Luhan sambil berlari ke meja makan.  
"Terserahlah mau manggil apa", kata Lay sambil berjalan ke meja makan.

Terlihat 12 member duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menyantap sarapan masing-masing.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang? Aku lupa lihat kalender", tanya Kai.  
"Tanggal 6 November, Kkamjong…. Kau lupa?", kata Kyungsoo.  
"Bukan lupa. Tapi belum lihat kalender", kata Kai sambil kembali menyantap sarapannya.  
"Sudahlah, cepat sarapan", kata Kris dengan wajah datar.  
"Rasanya ada yang terlupakan..", kata Tao.

Semua member menatap Tao tak terkecuali Kris. Bagaimana tidak? INI HARI ULANG TAHUN KRIS DAN TAK ADA MEMBER YANG MEMBERI SELAMAT! Pantas Tao merasa ada yang terlupakan.

"Apa yang terlupakan, Tao?", tanya Chen.  
"Rasanya ada sesuatu yang penting aku lupakan…", kata Tao sambil menatap langit-langit dorm.  
"Apa yang penting?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Dan menyangkut soal tuijjang", kata Tao sambil tetap berpikir dan spontan seluruh member menatap Kris.  
"Aku? Aku kenapa?", tanya Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti.  
"Oh ya! Gege taruh di mana tongkat wushuku? Semalam gege kan membereskan kamar", kata Tao sambil menatap Kris.

_Kukira dia ingat ulang tahunku_, batin Kris.

"Kutaruh di van… Pasti kau mau membawanya hari ini", kata Kris sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.  
"Aku sudah selesai..", kata Chanyeol lalu menaruh piring bekas sarapannya di tempat cuci piring.  
"Kami juga sudah selesai", ujar HunHan bersamaan.  
"Kalau begitu, bereskan barang yang mau di bawa nanti. Yang penting saja", kata Suho.

Begitu selesai sarapan, semua member pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk membereskan barang yang mau dibawa nanti untuk persiapan *Author: Kalian mau pergi ke luar negeri atau mau pergi untuk jadwal?; Suho: Ya kan kalo ada yang butuh tinggal bawa di tasnya. Masa manajer hyung terus yyang bawa?; Author: Iya, iya deh…*

"Tuijjang! Hyung lihat di mana MP3-ku?", tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.  
"Ada di laci kamarmu mungkin…", kata Kris sambil tetap membereskan barangnya.  
"Ah, terima kasih atas saran tempatnya!", kata Chanyeol lalu pergi ke kamarnya.  
"Tuijjang? Kau lihat permen pelega tenggorokan milikku di mana?", tanya Chen.  
"Di kotak P3K mungkin", jawab Kris.  
"Terima kasih", kata Chen lalu pergi ke dapur.  
"Kris! Kau lihat ponselku?", tanya Luhan.  
"Aku tidak lihat"  
"Aduh… Padahal mau kubawa", kata Luhan lalu pergi mencari lagi.  
"Tuijjang! Darurat! Kau lihat di mana dompetku?", tanya Lay sambil memegang kedua bahu Kris.  
"Dompetmu? Seingatku kau menaruh di saku celanamu yang itu", kata Kris.  
"Ah ya, benar… Xie xie, tuijjang", kata Lay setelah meraba saku celananya.  
"Kau memang pelupa, Zhang Yi Xing", kata Kris.  
"Terserahlah", kata Lay lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kris.  
"Hyung, kau lihat di mana cincinku yang berhuruf 'X' tidak?", tanya Kai.  
"Tanya sama Kyungsoo. Aku tidak tahu"  
"D.O hyung…", panggil Kai pada Kyungsoo.  
"Tuijjang… Kau lihat di mana eyeliner-ku?", tanya Baekhyun.  
"Ini di dalam tasku", kata Kris sambil memberikan eyeliner milik Baekhyun.  
"Gomawo ", kata Baekhyun.  
"Gege! Lihat headphone milikku?", tanya Tao.  
"Ada di ranjang", jawab Kris.  
"Xie xie, ge", kata Tao lalu mengambil headphone miliknya.  
"Semua sudah siap?", tanya Suho.  
"SUDAH!", teriak para member kecuali Kris *Author: Asli, lu pada mau pergi buat jadwal atau pindah rumah?; Suho: Cerewet lu*  
"Kalau begitu, cepat ke van. Manajer hyung sudah menunggu", kata Suho.  
"Ne…", jawab semua kecuali Kris.

_Careless, careless.  
Shoot anonymous, anonymous.  
Heartless, mindless.  
No one who care about me?_

"Halo? Eomma?", tanya Kris pada sang penelpon.  
_"Halo, anakku. Eomma hanya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu. Selamat ulang tahun, Wu Yi Fan.."_, kata ibu Kris.  
"Ah, xie xie eomma…. Sudah dulu ya.. Aku ada jadwal", kata Kris dengan wajah cerah.  
_"Baiklah.. Hati-hati ya…"_

PIK

Wajah Kris yang tadi muram sekarang berubah cerah. Ia senang rupanya masih ada yang ingat ulang tahunnya.

"Tuijjang, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?", tanya Sehun.  
"Gwaenchana…", kata Kris sambil tetap tersenyum.  
"Ayo, Kris. Cepat masuk", kata Xiumin.  
"Ne..", jawab Kris lalu van itu berjalan meninggalkan dorm.

**~ Happy Birthday, Kris! ~**

****

Brak!

Pintu dorm terbuka paksa oleh Lay yang datang dengan wajah yang benar-benar kelelahan. Tidak hanya Lay, semua member pun begitu. Jelas, mulai jam 8 pagi mereka pergi baru pulang jam 11 malam.

"Haaahhh…. Lelahnya….", kata Luhan sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.  
"Tapi.. Banyak sekali hadiah untukmu dari fans, tuijjang..", kata suho.  
"Hm..", respon Kris sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan Tao.

Blam

"Tuijjang kenapa sih? Tadi pagi merengut terus", kata Chanyeol.  
"Ahhh!", teriak Tao.  
"Aish, Huang Zi Tao! Kau tidak usah berteriak..", kata Baekhyun pada Tao.  
"Hari ini tanggal 6 November kan? Aku baru ingat!", kata Tao.  
"Hari ulang tahun Super Junior sunbae kan?", kata Xiumin.  
"Bukan! Hari ini hari ulang tahun tuijjang!", kata Tao.  
"MWO?!", teriak semua member.  
"Kalian semua juga teriak!", balas Tao.  
"Maaf tapi… Ulang tahun Kris? Aish.. Kenapa kita tidak ingat ya..", gerutu Luhan.  
"Pantas tadi pagi murung terus", kata Chen.  
"Aku mau bicara pada Kris gege", kata Tao sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Kris.

Tok tok

"Ge, aku masuk ya…", kata Tao.  
"Masuk saja. Ini kan juga kamarmu", kata Kris.

Cklek, blam #backsound gaje

"Huweee…. Gege, maafkan aku…..", kata Tao sambil memeluk Kris.  
"Eh, eh? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kau salah apa padaku?", tanya Kris terkejut.  
"Aku lupa ini hari ulang tahun tuijjang….", kata Tao sambil tetap memeluk Kris.  
"Oh.. Gwaenchana. Setidaknya fans ingat ulang tahunku", kata Kris.  
"Aku juga lupa kalau aku sudah membeli hadiah untuk gege…", kata Tao.  
"Mwo? Kalau begitu mana?", tanya Kris.  
"Ini", kata Tao sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang di bungkusi kertas kado *Author: Cepet amat lu ngambilnya; Tao: Suka-suka gue dong*  
"Buka saja", kata Tao.

Saat Kris membukanya, Kris melihat sebuah jam tangan dengan bentuk dewasa dan elegan di dalam kotak tadi.

"Terima kasih, Tao", kata Kris sambil terus menatap jam tangan itu.  
"Hehe. Tapi, masa cuman aku yang ngasih kado? Member lain?", kata Tao.  
"Biar saja mereka", kata Kris.  
"Iya deh", kata Tao hendak pergi dari ranjang Kris.  
"Eh, mau ke mana?", kata Kris sambil menahan tangan Tao.  
"Mau tidur di ranjangku, ge… Masa di sini? Ya sempit lah..", kata Tao.  
"Kau tidur di sini bersamaku", kata Kris.  
"Mwo? Sempit, ge..", kata Tao.  
"Tidur di sini. Ini perintah", kata Kris sambil menatap tajam Tao.  
"Aish… Ne, ne… Kalau begitu gege geser sedikit!", kata Tao.  
"Hehe. Begitu dong…"

**~ END ~**

******Kyaaaaa…. Ini fic gaje author yang lain…..  
Buat Kris gege, selamat ulang tahun ya…..  
Semoga tambah mesra sama Tao :3  
Buat readers, review ya…**

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
